Looking upon beauty 2
by Kilayla13
Summary: Bella is in pain from the recent death of her father Charlie. Edward is a lawyer, who had left his home to Phoenix, Arizona after the "kidnap" of his sister. BPOV & EPOV, love, comfort. How will this story show love? Read and find out muahh PS Lemon later
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my story.

Stephenie Meyers Characters are used.

This story is a little different, and fun so enjoy :)

Thank you !!

* * *

** Edward Cullen was the youngest among his siblings. The middle child was Alice, the playful, the **

**beauty, the smart one. 11 years after Edward was born his beloved sister was reported missing. The **

**whole family had the police, government, CIA, Special Services, etc. on the case. They were a very rich **

**family, not one to mess with and the family thought someone wanted money, but there was no ransom **

**note, and no report and she was gone from their lives. Edward was the youngest but it struck him the **

**hardest. He had sort of a telepathic connection to his sister and when she was not there and when he could **

**not hear her he grew very weak. His parents Carlisle and Esme were very worried about their son, they **

**did not know what to do for him. When they had asked him he said he wanted to move from his home to **

**somewhere warm, somewhere that was warm all the time, his hole in his heart was cold as ice and every **

**time he thought of Alice he remained mute, he would not breathe, think and he looked like a carved statue. **

**His parents grew so worried that they decided to grant him relocation. His brother Emmett, The eldest, **

**was very headstrong and took the missing of his sister hard, but changed to helping his parents cope. **

**Edward was in his own little world now and no one could help him. They sent him to a warm dry place. To **

**Phoenix, Arizona. They wished him well, sent money for him in the bank and left him in peace, he did **

**receive many dedicated bodyguards to follow him whenever he went out publicly. Only in the mornings did **

**he have his peace because he promised to go a certain course on his jog so he could be left alone to run **

**and be free. Edward had started a job as a lawyer after successfully completing a law school. He got the **

**inspiration in a childish way. His sister had said once on the soft white and peach patio that she always **

**wanted to see a case. So he went all hardcore and stern. He started to lose his happy childish ways and **

**they were all sealed away in a drawer with his missing sister. Days went by and he started to obsess **

**about his body. He wanted to look fit in a suit with the broad shoulders and a firm, tight stomach. He **

**wanted to fit for his job. He had watched the law shows his sister sometimes watched and tried to match **

**their boldness squared-shoulders, and their speech. he brought himself up to be a reserved and firm boy. **

* * *

Hi and welcome to chapter 2 of Looking Upon Beauty.

This took me a long ass time.. so I apologize.. :(

Love me ~ :P

* * *

Edward... ~

I made my way to the Pontiac Trans-Am parked in the 3-car garage and laughed to myself. The vehicle had

been given to me as a birthday gift from my friend Jessica who thought everyone in the world had the same

obsession for the Knight Rider's K.I.T.T. car that she was so obsessively into. I sighed internally when she had

given me the keys and looked upon the red scanner, sleek black K.I.T.T. replica. "how much was this thing?" I

had asked face palming and shaking my head. Jessica stuck her tongue out and walked over to me punching

me in the gut. "You will ride in Kitt, Cullen and if you don't I will pass on the message that you have the hots for

Jakey-poo." Jessica smirked evilly and I eyed her. "What kind of sick lies are you spewing over there little girl?"

I said in utter disgust. "Ones that you will be talking about for the rest of your life if you don't drive this

amazing car." I sighed and squeezed the car keys in my hand. "Fine." I said stiffly and Jessica giggled. I

managed not to drive it much after that day. I only drove it when she came around and when Jessica

graduated from college she bought a house in my neighborhood. So in courtesy to her and my reputation I

drove it for her to witness. I had imagined she was trying to picture me as Michael Knight and I was angry to

be apart of her personnel fantasies. I would drive his car from the garage, it was a embarrassment to have it in

the driveway, out of the driveway down the block and around the corner. When I was clear from her sights my

bodyguards Pete and Anthony would meet me on the corner with a much more appropriate vehicle. So she

could not recognize the car I drove home each night, Pete and Anthony always had a new and different kind of

car. It was like waking up on Christmas morning to gifts. It was a great feeling and sometimes I liked to drive

the Pontiac so fast so I could be rid of it quicker. Today the car was a shiny silver Volvo. It was the symbol of

silent but deadly and I appreciated it. "That's a nice vehicle you have there." I said to Anthony who stepped

out of the passengers side. "And that's a fine piece of crap you have there, Mr. Cullen." We both burst out

laughing. Pete quietly stepped out of the drivers side. "OK guys not so loud." He secretly admired the K.I.T.T.

car and was happy to have it in his possession everyday. "You know Pete you are not the symbol of Michael

Knight but if you really want it, its yours. I can't keep doing this for Jessica! I mean everyday? She will get over

it if I tell her how much you love the series! Then I can just keep this car. You guys outdid yourselves this time,

I love it!" Pete looked at me with shock. He looked like he had stopped breathing. I definitely had to talk to

Jessica tonight. This was going to suck, but looking at the Volvo gave me the strength, it was a beauty and I

wanted only that. I would think of something. Anthony looked at Pete and shook him, "Pete, EARTH TO PETE!!"

Pete blinked twice and looked embarrassed. "Thanks, Mr. Cullen. This means the world to me! You know if your

worried about Jessica remember who is the lawyer." he smirked and both Anthony and him started laughing. I

laughed with them, but she had more control over me about that subject then they knew.

On my 21st birthday I had invited Jacob Black to my party. We weren't the best of friends but he knew a

lot of my friends so I invited him to get a lot of people to come to my party. He was a party animal, he was 25

and he was very popular with the girls. I envied his social abilities but never spoke of them and I admired his

tan body, never could I be tan, I was disabled in that area. When he came there was hundreds of people

crowded around him and it dawned on me that they must have walked the whole way. _Only for Jacob_ I though

to myself. They stormed in and took control. The only time they acknowledged the fact it was my party was

when Jacob suddenly got over to me by heaving through the crowds and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"A toast!" he said in a loud clear voice and everyone lifted their cups. I was offered my first beer and I lifted it, I

was 21 and I could do this. No one knew it was my first drink, though they knew it was my first legal drink.

"This here is my friend Edward! Today is his 21st birthday! Today he will chug his first! and we will all have a

grand time! Edward go ahead." They all stared at me, they wanted me to down the whole thing, I looked at it,

and chugged it. "CHEERS!!" everyone shouted and downed their cups and went to get more. I was given more

and a lot of women came over to me. I could see how drunk they were and some woman fell upon me licking

my cheeks and biting my earlobes. One girl came from behind me, jumped on me and tangled her fingers in my

hair. It was so crowded I started to sweat. Another woman smelled like vomit and barfed right on my shirt. I

quickly removed my vomit stained shirt and made sure my body did not receive any contact from it. I was

disgusted. I turned and ran into Jacob, he caught the sight of me and again he took hold of me and gave me

another drink. I drank it, I was safe around him and downed a couple more. My body started yelling at me and I

downed another to escape the voices. Before I knew it I was calling Jessica and she was telling me she was

watching the Knight Rider movie. "I need you in my life Jessica, I can't live without you. You need to come down

here right now." I slurred. Jessica started to screech on the phone about some nonsense about curfew and I

said, "Please Jessica, honey, baby." I heard breathing on the phone and Michael Knights voice in the

background. "I will be there, Edward" she promised and hung up. What did I just do? I walked around and

slipped on spilled beer, my back ached and I wondered while on the floor where the music was coming from.

While I lay there some girl in high heels hit my head with her shoe and I slumbered. That's when I felt I was

being shaken, a beautiful soft tender voice was trying to wake me up and I smiled. "Hey wake up! Are you OK?

? hey hey!" I smiled and was in awe of the voice, so pretty. I tried to sound sexy in my response, "mhm I'm up

lovely." I started to laugh, still dazed and reached my arms up and they tied around her neck and she lifted me.

She was strong I knew I had weight on me. I wondered how big she was but her voice made her seem so

skinny, and then I heard the purest giggling noise from the girl and it was so close to me I lay my lips upon the

lips of the one who giggled. That's when I realized the beautiful voice wasn't coming from the one I was

clinging to and I opened my eyes to Jacob Black. I turned my head, dazed ashamed but tried to find the voice of

the girl, she was gone. I heard another laugh, it was loud and obnoxious, it was Jessica on the floor laughing

her ass off. I looked in front of me to Jacob. We both coughed and spit. "Yuck Cullen! what the hell is your

problem?!" he yelled then he laughed it off like it was nothing. Jessica went over to me by that time and set me

down in a chair. She jumped upon me and kissed my lips. "Remember these lips Cullen are mine, GEEZE! Man

that was funny I will remember that and use it against you! Whether you pass Law school or not this is mine."

Then she continued to kiss my lips and moaned softly. I started to pull her off of me and she clung to me more.

"Let me have this moment Cullen. Please, you are like Michael Knight. Or I will tell everyone who missed your

beautiful scene!" I let her have her way. I knew I was going to regret this some day and it pained me every

time I gave in. Instead I thought of the beautiful voice of the concerned sober girl asking me to wake up. I

could listen to her forever. She made my skin crawl, I wanted to look for her, but I couldn't move. I was so

ashamed of myself and vowed never to drink like this again. It made me insane.

I made off with the Volvo and I was insanely happy, today was a good day. I was going to see Jacob Black

again. I heard about the situation when he called me three nights ago. He told me that Charlie, his dads best

friend, was killed by a James and Victoria Blackburn. They were on the run and were caught by the local police.

News in Arizona spread slowly to my knowledge, but Billy and Charlie were very famous and were looked up to.

Plus not to mention Jacob's popularity. I promised him I would side with him. That I would fight for him and I

would win. Jacob had the utmost faith with me and I was to be paid, I did not tell Jacob though, he did not

need to know the sum of this case. That was because Charlie was so highly thought of that just the fact that I

was the lawyer meant I was to be paid by the city. It was not common but why did it matter? I drove my new

Volvo happily through the sun. It was hot though, I was not crazy. I had made sure Pete and Anthony had

bottles of water in a cooler in the Volvo. Also they had a lighter set of clothes laid out for me. I was wearing a

very hot black suit, It was for my professional profession. I had my hair tidy for once, it did annoy me

sometimes but I was oblivious when it came to my job. Being a Lawyer was a serious thing for me, it involved

all of my concentration and if I slacked paused or anything I could easily lose both my case and my train of

thought.

* * *

Well lets see what happens!!

I'll put some of what Bella is going through too

Bear with me :)

Love you!

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi This is Kilayla13**

**This is the next chapter **

**Enjoy**

**Stephenie Meyers Characters are used. **

**

* * *

  
**

Edward~

_I__ drove my new Volvo happily through the sun. It was hot though, I was not crazy. I had made sure Pete and Anthony had bottles of water in a cooler in the Volvo. Also they had a lighter set of clothes laid out for me. I was wearing a very hot black suit, It was for my professional profession. I had my hair tidy for once, it did annoy me sometimes but I was oblivious when it came to my job. Being a Lawyer was a serious thing for me, it involved all of my concentration and if I slacked paused or anything I could easily lose both my case and my train of thought._

I arrived to the courthouse in the nick of time. The sun was overhead and the doors were open at the entrance. A policeman was there looking at my Volvo in suspicion but when I opened and stepped out he relaxed immediately. He recognized me, probably from my hair.

"Good afternoon." I greeted him.

He straightened his posture and looked me over. "Afternoon."

I walked past him and made no move to look at him. Police and I never got along, and I never wanted to start. I didn't really notice what was around me and I knew that the feeling I had was fear. I was scared of my job and because of that I was unapproachable. No man or woman could advert my attention when my job was on the line. I had to be professional. Stern. What I really wanted was to enjoy my day in a car drive with the windows rolled down. I loved the breeze from the accelerated car. Not only that, I loved the noise. It was peaceful like a fill to the background.

I hadn't realized I had stopped in front of the main entrance with my hand on the door and my eyes closed. When I opened them, I took a deep breath and walked through the now opened door. I looked straight at the judge and then looked over to my right, only slightly to see Jake and Billy Black. I went through the little wooden door and began to speak.

Though I knew I would win this case based on the whole situation I still looked sideways at the opposing lawyer. He was unfit for who he was protecting and I knew a lot about this particular lawyer. His name was Laurent and he was a lawyer who was assigned to these two a long while back when the Blackburn's decided to send their only child away to another family. These two were bad news but I was happy for the boy who would not be involved with their own pathetic decisions.

This favor I was doing for Jake definitely did not have many perks except for the increase in income. I decided not to dwell too much on that.

I stared blankly at the paper on the low podium in front of me. It did not say much and that's when I heard a door open. I did not look behind me but the person was rude. He made loud noises breaking the silence and sat behind me. Whispering erupted thanks to him and I felt the need to backhand him. I wanted to shut him up, but hesitated as I truly considered it. The voice from the person he was talking to giggled and my attention was entirely averted. This voice was _the voice. _The voice from that day not too long ago on my 21st birthday.

I was completely distracted apparently. I convinced myself not to turn and look at her. I knew that she would not leave. I knew that she would be called rude if she did. That's when someone tugged my shoulder.

"Hey Edward, thanks again for coming. This is great you are handling this so well. You did your homework." It was Jake and he grinned flashing his white teeth.

That's when I remembered that he probably invited her to my party and that since she was here they could be close. That they could be _really_ close. I was so pissed as I processed this information and I flashed my own teeth and pictured him becoming blinded and falling to the floor in pain. He was a friend I remembered and it was not uncommon to steal others girlfriends especially your friends. "Of course Jake, I never come unprepared."

I looked at him fiercely for only a fraction of a second and began to speak again. Laurent had no chance and as we discussed Charlie I heard a cell phone ring. _Ring ring ring... _ I was baffled and had no idea what really was going on. I was too absorbed. I finally turned to see James walking fast out the door.

"With the information we have received throughout, James and Victoria Blackburn are guilty as charged." The jury had their decision already? I wanted to ask what was going on but I decided it would be better not to get involved. With a spark of intuition I turned to see the girl but there was no one there. People were leaving and I didn't know who she looked like. It felt like The Cinderella story while the prince was going all around looking for the girl who fit the glass slipper, I was looking for the girl with the voice of a pure angel. My job could be simple, smack every girl inappropriately and hear their comments. Which would be sexy as hell. I laughed to myself and left immediately. I was not going to talk to Jake because I knew I would sneak in a sly comment of what happened followed by the guy who walked in late and the girl he talked to. It would be so simple, but I decided against it. I did not want him to see my face.

I walked out of the courthouse and avoided attention of any kind. The day was very hot. I slid into the drivers seat of my Volvo and removed my suit. Every button was precious. I took out my lighter clothes and put them on. My sleeveless loose Tee and my khaki shorts. I turned on the car, turned on my air conditioning, took out my water bottle, and chugged it. The water dripped down my chin and down my chest, tickling me. I wanted to go now. I put the car in drive and felt more relaxed. I turned down the air conditioning and rolled down the windows.

As I looked out on the day I noticed a girl wearing black and walking down the road looking down. This girl baffled me. Was she torturing herself? Why was she wearing black? I accelerated and drove the way she was going. I was on the other side of the street though.

Eventually I started to slow down to get a good look at her. She was clutching something very close to her chest. I slowed down more and eventually stopped because we both reached a stop light. From there I saw the girl better, her hair color was a mystery because it was in a bun under a black cap, and her face was a pale white. It was a strange thing to see her as white as me. Maybe she was half albino. I laughed at my own personnel joke. As I stared at her very closely I saw that her cheeks were red and stained with tears. _Go out and talk to the girl. Comfort her and make her _happy. My subconscious barked at me. I decided I was going to have to. I made a left turn before she could move when the light turned green and I stopped the car at once. No one was around and it was easy to do what I wanted.

The clock tolled 3 pm and as I walked for her she tripped over her own shoes. I stopped dead In my tracks and stared at her. She must have been shocked by the noise. I watched her intently. She unpinned both her cap and her hair and shook it around her. She carefully lifted her dress that revealed that she was wearing jeans. She carefully set her jacket on the steaming hot sidewalk. "You could fry eggs on here." she mumbled. She then carefully removed her black dress to reveal her deep blue blouse and her low-cut jeans. She folded her black dress carefully and stuck her black cap snugly between. She then shoved her folded dress in a jacket and stood. She swung her long brunette hair over her left shoulder and stared at me. I gulped loudly at how she handled herself and I scowled at my subconscious internally because I wasn't expecting her to be in any kind of condition to take care of herself like that. I looked at her and she looked back at me. She visibly looked me up and down and apparently liked what she saw. She was different...

Hi, is there a problem?" She gestured to my Volvo as I turned to see it. No, I did not have car problems but she seemed to be interested in my vehicle. She used her knowledge to her favor I guessed and slyly made her way to my car. She rubbed her fingers along it, all the way to the front end and I had a uncomfortable feeling in my pants. I coughed.

"No, I don't think there is a problem," I emphasized the word think, "I am curious though. What do you know about cars?"

"Well, I am around cars often. My best friend in the whole universe owns a auto shop and I learned a whole bunch from him. Its weird to look up to friends." She laughs and I feel so uncomfortable. Of course she was the one from that night. She knows who I am too I bet. She puts both of her hands on the car and her hair falls over her right shoulder as she looks at me. She is absolutely beautiful, smart and helpful? Is it possible to come with the right package? I felt so uncomfortable frozen on the sidewalk, staring at her and looking stiff. She noticed.

"Come on over here little log." She smiled at me and ran her hand through her hair. I walked over to her and she blushed scarlet. I smiled and she gaped. I decided to get right to the chase.

"I believe I know you from somewhere." Her eyes were red and I furrowed my brow. Oh God, she was related to Charlie, this was her daughter. She was wearing a mourning outfit. Her best friend could be Jake. It didn't explain her absence after I opened my eyes on my birthday.

"You do seem familiar." She took the advantage to look me over and it seemed that I was very attractive to her. I decided to ask the appropriate instead of taking her in my car right here. The drawer rattled and was sent free. I was happy. I suppose I had always been happy when I heard her. My birthday changed my life in many ways.

"What is your name?" If she replied with Bella I knew that I would have my work cut out for me. Bella was Charlies daughter and though I knew her mom was alive and taking care of her she was still mourning her father.

"My name is Bella Swan and you?"

"Edward Cullen." This was it. I didn't know what I was waiting for.

"So, your car is alright? You happened to just park in the middle of the street and-." That was it. I walked up to her, my eyes full of concern. She was in so much pain and I lifted her head and kissed her drying tears.

"How strong are you trying to be? You don't need to be strong around me. Why don't I just take you home, OK? It hurts me to see you in pain." That did it too. Tears began to fall noiselessly down her cheeks and she looked up at me. One car passed us and I was afraid to see who it was. I stared in her chocolate eyes that seemed to melt in front of me. I kissed her creased forehead and fought against the urge to pick her up. I was determined to understand this girl.

"I don't understand what is wrong with you. You don't even know me." Her voice was strained from her tears and she was flushed too. I turned on the air conditioning when we got into the Volvo and handed her a water bottle.

"I am attracted to you. After that day I heard your voice I was so hopeful to see you again and not mess up. I really want to get to know you. I will behave myself and not act rashly like that again. Unless of course you allow it or want me to yourself." I looked at her with a hopeful expression. Maybe she liked me back. Was it possible? Ugh. Probably not. I scolded myself. How stupid was I and who was telling my body to move and act like that? My heart? My brain? They ached company and intimacy but not to a almost complete stranger.

She stared at me I realized that I was brooding. I straightened up and asked her exactly what was on my mind. I was very interested in this angel.

"Can I ask you some questions? Since I don't know how else to bring up the conversation." She stuttered a yes and I smiled. She blushed scarlet again. "How old are you?"

"I am 10." I stared at her and gasped. She just laughed it off. "Ha-ha I was kidding! I am 26." She was 26? Then..

"Where do you live? I need some directions I can't read your mind." I winked at her and she laughed that laugh again.

"I live in the house where my dad Charlie lived. I bet you know where that is." Yes I did, but that made me sad. She was so hung up over her father. How could I help her?

"Why do you live with your parents?" It was a sensible question right? I couldn't be sure. I was not used to this. I really was clueless but I understood things like feelings and I was suited to be a boyfriend, right? She made a face that scared me but then she smoothed her brow and spoke softly.

"I thought it would be best for my mom. I own a house more miles out but I have all my important stuff at my folks house." She was using words like 'folks' and words like 'lived' and I realized she was confused about life in general. No comfort. Why? This girl deserves love.

"Well that was thoughtful. What do you do for a living?" Might as well ask her her occupation since she knows mine.

"How old are you?" She eyed me and then smiled sweetly. Was she adverting my question? Or was she asking me that because I asked her her age? I guess maybe she asked that because she likes to be even with people. If this was true then she would not like to show her knowledge of cars to people in a smug way. Then again she might be listening to a stereotype that all men love cars to a degree to know everything about them. I was impressed by the fact she had a minor in cars, she was smart. When I realized she was staring at me I hit my head.

"I am 26 years old." I smiled at her.

"I see. You know you brood a lot."

"You think so?" She guffawed.

"I know so, and don't you think about the dangers of doing that often? You could get a tumor from all that!" She looked at me sadly and because she seemed to talk about anything related to death I decided to press my earlier question.

"So, what is your job?" I smiled again and this time she let her anger steam. This was quite enjoyable.

"You see," her voice raising octaves, "right there is a problem." She karate chops with both hands. "You remembered what we were actually talking about like your mind can think at the speed of light. A tumor waiting to happen. Ticking like a time bomb in your brain and if you think REALLY hard, which probably isn't hard for _you_, you will ignite it! I mean I knew the alcohol was too much for you but this? You aren't safe at all!" She reaches over the small distance between us and wraps her arms around my waist. I am in shock. I am sure she did this just to hug me, and it felt good. So as I let her I waited till her breathing became normal again. She was suffering and I think I was reaching to her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I really want you to smile and laugh again." She looked at me in such a way that I spoke without thinking. "I could call up Jake and kiss him just for you if you wish." That did it. It was so random and she laughed. Her laugh made my parts react but it felt good to talk to her.

"That was the funniest thing I ever saw! Your face was so priceless! You were completely clueless and then there was the girl who was laughing."

"Well where were you? And.. What the heck happened?!" I was confused when I woke up and no one ever explained it. Not that I asked anyone either.

"OK, the party of your lifetime! You weren't even conscious! OK, so I was walking around and keeping a low profile. If you must know, I don't go to parties often." I was pissed when I heard this. I made a face and when she noticed she stopped talking. "What? You know, Jake is my best friend. He helps me all the time. So I figured I would do him.. A favor and go to your party. Be grateful." She looks at me and smiles shyly.

"So you two aren't dating or anything like that?" She becomes all wide eyes and shakes her head. She immediately looks out the window and after a moment her rapid breathing becomes normal. I turn onto to her street and park not caring who was around. I decide that I might be able to take her to my home if I can convince her.

"You are jealous of your own friend for knowing me before you?" She covers her face with her hand and looks up at me.

"Go on with your story, and I will answer your question later." I smiled at her and she bit her bottom lip. I started to feel uncomfortable again. I don't turn off the air conditioner so when she shivers I do and roll down the windows.

"Fine. So I am walking around and I hit something. I'm in a panic because I trip and I'm on top of you. I'm trying to wake you up but I can't. Jake hears me and comes over picking me up off you. You talk so funny when you are drunk. Anyway, I'm laughing and Jake picks you up. When you kissed Jake it was really funny. Then this girl comes over being annoying and Jake motions me to leave. I do and I leave the party as a designated driver to a few of my friends. That was it."

"That really was it? Well, now I feel better. Yeah, I think I am very jealous of Jake because how close he is to you. He didn't seem to comfort you when your dad died though." She looks at me with anger and immediately regret my words.

"Actually, Jake helped in getting those fiends and he got hurt in the process.." She trailed off and sat back in her seat with her eyes closed.

"How is your mom handling it?" I asked. Not really sure how she would answer. Why was she so.. mad. Why wasn't she crying? This probably came later.

"She is taking it much worse than I am. Sometimes I think she is suicidal because she drives like a mad woman. She refused to go to the courtroom. She refused to be told what to do. She needs help..." She was so worried about her mom. She was a caring girl and now that her dad was gone maybe she felt that no one could protect anyone.

"What are you doing for the rest of the week?" I wanted to spend time with her. Above all I wanted to see her smile a lot more. Her scent filled my car and if she left I knew how agonizing that would be. She looked at me and blushed again.

* * *

**Is Bella as easy as she seems? **

**who knows? **

**XD **

**pls review if you want me to continue :) **

**Love me!**


End file.
